Tout ce que les autres ne voient pas
by Elysabeth Loredan
Summary: A cause de son caractère de cochon, les gens assumaient souvent que Blue ne faisait pas attention aux autres. Ils n'avaient pas tout à faire tort jusqu'à un certain point, puisque Blue ne s'intéressait qu'à ceux qu'elle aimait. [Originalshipping]


**Note de l'auteure : Bonjour, bonjour! Donc, ce petit one-shot sans prétention est un cadeau pour une des mes amies proches, à laquelle je souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire. Joyeux anniv' ma Kidouille! J'ai décidé de mettre à la fois dans les tag "Blue" et "Gree", pour être sûre que tout le monde trouve cette fanfiction sans trop de problème! :)  
Bonne lecture!**

**Pairing : **Red/Green**  
Rating : **T**  
Disclaimer : **Red et Green appartiennent à _The Pokemon Company_

* * *

A cause de son caractère de cochon, les gens assumaient souvent que Blue ne faisait pas attention aux autres. Ils n'avaient pas tout à faire tort jusqu'à un certain point, puisque Blue ne s'intéressait qu'à ceux qu'elle aimait.

Et elle aimait infiniment Red et Green. Elle avait toujours été très proche d'eux, et avait vu leur relation évoluer au fur et à mesure des années.

D'abord, ils avaient été meilleurs amis. Elle avait été la seule à comprendre leurs clins d'œil et leurs sourires en coin. Elle savait qu'ils étaient toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre à faire les quatre-cent coups. Les adultes pensaient que c'était Green qui embobinaient le sérieux Red dans des bêtises plus stupides les unes que les autres, mais Blue connaissait la vérité Red était l'investigateur de bien plus que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Blue avait vu Green devenir un tombeur, Red se refermer sur lui-même en grandissant, parler de moins en moins, et devenir inexpressif.  
Les adultes croyaient que cela n'avait aucun rapport, et ils n'avaient pas été étonnés de les voir se séparer. Elle, savait à quel point leurs comportements étaient liés, et avait été peinée de les voir s'éloigner. Elle connaissait les raisons du silence de Red, et si les adultes pensaient qu'il passait juste par une phase (« C'est juste l'adolescence, ça va lui passer… »), elle devinait le sens des regards furtifs de Red vers Green, et de la tristesse sur son visage.

Etait venu le temps de la rivalité. Cela avait été le coup final pour Red. C'est à cette époque qu'elle l'entendit parler pour la dernière fois.  
Il était venu à elle, des larmes plein les yeux, et lui était tombé dans les bras. Elle l'avait consolé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, pendant qu'il répétait, comme une litanie, à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement :  
« Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime… »  
Et parfois, pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là, qu'il n'était pas seul, elle répondait :  
« Je sais, je sais… »  
Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle entendit sa voix.

Puis Red était parti au sommet du Mont Argenté.  
C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle avait vu Green changer. Au début, ce n'était que subtil. Elle avait été la seule à voir ses regards pensifs vers la silhouette imposante de la montagne.  
Rapidement, les regards s'étaient fait plus fréquents, plus mélancoliques. Les filles disaient que c'était un rêveur, des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle les détestait et elle plaidait coupable pour tous les croche-pattes « infortunés ».  
Cela ne fit qu'empirer, et elle vit sans pouvoir rien faire, Green noyer son désespoir. Elle savait qu'il passait ses soirées dans les bars pour tenter d'oublier entre les cuisses ouvertes de la première femme qu'il trouvait.  
Et lorsque les filles ne furent plus suffisantes, c'est entre celles des hommes qu'il chercha l'oubli.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris avec un homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux douloureusement familiers, elle avait perdu son calme. Elle avait viré l'inconnu en lui laissant à peine le temps de s'habiller. Ce jour-là, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire avant.

Elle avait giflé Green.

Et elle ne l'avait jamais regretté car c'était aussi le jour où elle avait vu de nouveau autre chose que de l'indifférence dans ses yeux émeraude. Même si c'était de la colère.  
Surtout que lorsqu'elle était revenue le lendemain, elle avait souri en voyant le post-it sur sa porte, indiquant qu'il était parti au Mont Argenté.

Les dresseurs allaient encore râler que le Champion de Jadielle était absent…

Les mois passèrent, et à tous ceux qui disaient que rien n'avait changé entre eux, elle leur riait au nez.

Ils étaient aveugles. Elle voyait maintenant de la joie sur le visage de Green lorsqu'il paralit de Red, et non plus la douleur à laquelle elle avait été accoutumée. Il riait plus, mangeait plus, et même s'il se plaignait de prendre du poids, ses côtes n'étaient plus visibles, et ses joues étaient bien moins creuses. Et il ne ramenait plus chez lui d'hommes ressemblant à Red. D'ailleurs, il ne ramenait plus grand monde tout court.

Quand elle avait commencé à faire le chemin jusqu'en haut, elle ne voyait qu'un glaçon associable aux yeux rouge perçant et froid, dont le silence la faisait frissoner. D'accord, il ne parlait toujours pas, mais ses yeux étaient doux et ses lèvres se recourbaient parfois en un petit sourire amusé.

Maintenant, elle discutait avec eux (enfin, surtout avec Green), assise chez un glacier, et elle était secrètement fière d'être la seule à voir les coups d'œil amoureux, les sourires conspirateurs. Elle sourit, amusée, lorsqu'elle vit Red saisir la main de Green lorsque la serveuse tenta ouvertement de draguer celui-ci. Et elle savait très bien que les « retrouvailles entre hommes » allaient se finir entre les draps. Surtout si elle se fiait à la main dans le bas du dos de Red, une main qui avait tendance à descendre relativement bas lorsqu'il croyait qu'elle ne regardait pas.

Bref, les autres pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, Blue en savait bien qu'ils le pensaient sur les deux Champions.


End file.
